kinprirushfandomcom-20200213-history
Groovin' Chara Emo Night
Basic Stats Prizes Easy Normal Hard Random Drops Lyrics Romaji= Happy ni Feeling Feeling! CHARA CHARA EMO NIGHT Happy ni Feeling Feeling! CHARA CHARA EMO NIGHT SA SA SA SAFAIA DEKORESHON no cake aori makuri UP and UP and keiki! PU PU PU PURAIBE-TO JET Gift for you amai wana kiss kiss on the lips Go to the TOP and ROYAL SHOW kimi ni Give in Give in ichizu Keep in Keep in daredemo ittemon janai CHARAI ga hakujo mono janai eikyuu ni Give in Give in MAJI sa Keep in Keep in hoka ni wa ganchuu haittenai kite mina Here we go kimi no yokubou subete uzume yo (ano musume mo sono musume mo KYU-TO de komaru) hontou ni hoshii no wa HA-TO desho? Are U Ready for Chara-Emo Night? Everybody First class Groovin' Emo Emo Chara Chara Night！ Everybody Open Heart Everybody Emo Chara Chara Emo Night！ GO-JASU ageru yo (Happy ni Feeling Feeling! PARIPI Party Mind!) itsudemo RICCHI is seigi! Go for top! (Happy ni Feeling Feeling! Naicha dame dame!) Happy ni Feeling Feeling! CHARA CHARA EMO NIGHT Happy ni Feeling Feeling! CHARA CHARA EMO NIGHT DE DE DE DETTO wa sakki katta TEMA PA-KU futari kiri sa From morning til night! PU PU PU PURINSESU TIARA de HAGU ME douyo Love me me and my girl Get to the Heart Final Show ima da Wake up Wake up AGAre Come up Come up WAGAMAMA ittte iinjanai? kanaete ageru Dream guy ii yo Wake up Wake up SOBA de Come up Come up ESUKO-TO shite ageru yo Ride bouken Here we go! Are U Ready for? Everybody First class Groovin' Emo Emo Chara Chara Night！ Everybody Open Heart Everybody Emo Chara Chara Emo Night！ NA-VASU sute you (Happy ni Feeling Feeling! PARIPI Party Mind!) itsudemo RICCHI is shinshi Go for Top (Happy ni Feeling Feeling! Naicha dame dame!) ashita ni nareba kimi wa sai Cute Girl (NEIRU mo HE-A mo cho omotenashi) tarinai mono wa naize Be with U Are U Ready for Chara-Emo Night? Everybody First class Groovin' Emo Emo Chara Chara Night！ Everybody Open Heart Everybody Emo Chara Chara Emo Night! GO-JASU ageru yo (Happy ni Feeling Feeling! PARIPI Party Mind!) itsudemo RICCHI is seigi! Go for top! (Happy ni Feeling Feeling! Naicha dame dame!) Happy ni Feeling Feeling! CHARA CHARA EMO NIGHT Happy ni Feeling Feeling! CHARA CHARA EMO NIGHT |-| Kanji= Happy ni Feeling Feeling! CHARA CHARA EMO NIGHT Happy ni Feeling Feeling! CHARA CHARA EMO NIGHT サ サ サ サファイアデコレーションのケーキ 煽りまくり UP & UP & 景気！ プ プ プ プライベートジェット Gift for you☆ 甘いワナkiss×kiss your lips Go to the TOP＋Royal Show 君に Give in Give in 一途 Keep in Keep in 誰でもいいってもんじゃない チャライが薄情者じゃない 永久に Give in Give in マジさ Keep in Keep in 他には眼中入ってない 来てみな Here we go！ 君の欲望 すべて埋めよう ((あの娘もその娘もcuteで困る)) ほんとに欲しいのはハートでしょ？ Are U Ready for Chara-Emo Night？ Everybody = First class Groovin' Emo Emo Chara Chara Night！ Everybody = Open Heart Everybody Emo Chara Chara Emo Night！ ゴージャスあげよう ((HappyにFeeling Feeling！パティピ Party mind！)) いつでもリッチ is 正義 Go for Top ((HappyにFeeling Feeling！泣いちゃダメダメ！)) デ デ デ デートはさっき買ったテーマパーク ふたりきりさ From morning till night！ プ プ プ プリンセスティアラでハグミー☆ どうよLove me？×me and my girl Get to the heart＋Fainal Show 今だ Wake up Wake up アガれ Come up Come up ワガママ言っていいんじゃない？ 叶えてあげる Dream Guy いいよ Wake up Wake up ソバで Come up Come up エスコートしてあげるよRide 冒険 Here we go！ Are you ready for Everybody = First class Groovin' Emo Emo Chara Chara Night！ Everybody = Open Heart Everybody Emo Chara Chara Emo Night！ ナーヴァス捨てよう ((HappyにFeeling Feeling！パティピ Party mind！)) いつでもリッチ is 紳士 Go for Top ((HappyにFeeling Feeling！泣いちゃダメダメ！)) 明日になれば 君は最Cute Girl ((ネイルもヘアーも超おもてなし)) 足りないものはないぜ Be with U Are U Ready for Chara-Emo Night？ Everybody = First class Groovin' Emo Emo Chara Chara Night！ Everybody = Open Heart Everybody Emo Chara Chara Emo Night！ ゴージャスあげよう ((HappyにFeeling Feeling！パティピ Party mind！)) いつでもリッチ is 正義 Go for Top ((HappyにFeeling Feeling！泣いちゃダメダメ！)) |-| English= Category:Songs